Schooltrips Volume 3
by jojoangel01
Summary: A schooltrip to fairy tale castles. Pretty boring? Not for girls, whatsoever. Of course it also can depend on if you already have your prince in armour. And then, the real fairy tale can begin... Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Schooltrips Volume 3**

_by jojo_

* * *

Fairy- tales

* * *

"Oh come on! Stop pouting already!"

"I am not pouting!" he grumbled back.

"Yes you are!"

"I AM NOT!"

She giggled at her big man who was obvious pouting but did not want to admit it. Men could be really childish some times. She giggled some more, making him look at her.

"What are YOU laughing about?"

"You!" she smiled at him and walked again, giggling. He blinked and walked after her.

"WHAT? HEY, WAIT!"

"I cant believe you are so mad about that! I mean, we did vote democratically about it!"

"Heeeh! You call that democratically?" he gave a loud snort.

"Yes. Why not?"

"Well, maybe because a lot more than half of the students in the class are girls? And with THAT teacher it was just so clear something like that would be suggested!"

"Never mattered to you before!" she cast him a look and went on walking, leaving him behind. "You should just get used to the idea!"

He looked at her and gave a comical whine.

"But I dont want to go and look at all the fairy- tale castles! Buhuu!" he cried loudly, making the people around look strangely at him but he did not care. "Hey, are you listening to me? Raaahaaaaannnnnnn, wait up!" he ran after her. Ran only turned her head to smile at him, making him for one second forget his manly ego, being sure inside him that he would follow this smile to hell and back.

"Quit being such a cry baby!" her words infuried him with new anger and he started complaining about their next schooltrip once more.

---

She thought with a smile back at her conversation with Shinichi. This had been exactly one week ago. Ran remembered it had taken place the day they had voted in school about where to go for their years schooltrip. You could chose either the original imitation of the castle of the fairy- tale of Cinderella, Rapunzel and the enchanted one from the Sleeping beauty, or go and check out the famous cursed cave near the sea side in the northpart of the country.

It was really an unfair thing, Ran admitted in her mind, for they really were a lot more girls in the class than guys. She knew without doubt that Shinichi would have liked more than anything to go to that cave and see if he can solve the mystery surrounding it. Maybe she would have voted for this then, just for his sake but then she thought better of it.

For Ran, every place was alright, as long as Sonoko could not take pictures of her in a swimming suit and send them to Shinichi. This had become her most favorite hobby lately. Ever since that day she had succeeded taking one of her upper body in a bikini and send it to him. She was not sure if she really send it to him back then for he never said a word about it but sure is sure. And she was not likely to ever ask him about that either!

Thats how the guys of their class are forced to participate even though they are murmuring about it all the time.

They were driving along a part of Japan Ran had never been before. Looking outside of the window was a quite interesting thing, seeing all the new surroundings and everything, although it was still very dark.

'But of course, our great detective is not seeing any of this!' Ran thought and turned her head to her left.

Shinichi was deeply asleep, sunken almost lost in the seat next to her. His face hang forward a little and his chin was resting on his chest. A few loud snores could be heard sometimes, making her giggle. As soon as the train had took off, and she was overwhelmed screaming for him to look out for this fabulous view, she found him already off to dreamland. Smiling warmly at the sight before her, she had taken her jacket and covered him up, making sure he would not freeze. Funny, she had done that without thinking twice about it.

She sighed, remembering them entering the train. She was about to sit next to Sonoko as she suddenly found out Sonoko was already sitting next to Haruna, telling Ran she was sorry but it had been a promise. But she had reserved Ran and Shinichi the seats in front of them.

Ran sighed again. As much as she loved her best friend, she wished Sonoko would stop trying to push her and Shinichi together. Its not like she did not like him. In the contrary. But she did not like Sonoko messing in her business all the time, especially after his return.

She was so glad after his returning she has to verify herself even today if hes indeed in front of her sometimes. There were those times she would just reach out and touched his arm to see if she was dreaming, then she would smile at him, earning a slight and guilty smile from Shinichi. Since his return, a lot has changed between them. They would not fight so much anymore. Tease, yes but really fight, no. It felt strange. Ran felt like as if someday in the near future, she would just burst and come out with her feelings for him and god be prepared for that outburst. But that would be then and certainly far away from Sonoko.

Another thing she had learned was to not take him for granted anymore. It was something special and it even felt like something special that he was sleeping here, right next to her in the moment. And she was thankful for that. There did not pass a day since his coming back she was not thanking the gods for his return. She wondered if he knew that.

"Hatschi!" Shinichi sneezed loudly and was suddenly wide awake and alarmed, looking right a left in surprise and in desire for some coordination. His gaze calmed as it fell upon the smiling Ran.

"Hey!" she greeted him warmly.

"Hey!" he greeted her back with sleepish voice and stretched his limbs, reminding of a cat.

"Guess I fell asleep, huh?"

"Right after departing. Like always." She giggled, making him look like a fish at her but he did not respond to that directly, didnt knew how.

"Travelling is just stenuous!" he complained later and she giggled again.

"I bet you were reading till late again!" she deducted, knowing him and his habits still very well. His blush showed her that she had been right.

"Oh look, we are going to get good weather today!" he said, leaning a little closer to her to look better out of the window. The sun was just rising, coloring the sky in a beautiful red, pink and orange. Ran turned to look out as well.

"Its beautiful."

"Yeah!"

Both stared almost trance- like outside, admiring the simplest wonder of mother nature, him leaning a little closer to her. Only once his eyes travelled to the angelic face of his childhood friend, admiring her even more than the rising suns play.

'Oh Ran.'

He had terribly missed being able to look at her face from the same eye level. It was only a minor thing, but it had been hurting him for long. And now he was there, with her so very close and with no danger around. It was almost too good to be true.

"My, isnt that a romantic athmosphere surrounding our two love birds, Haruna?"

"It sure is!"

Shinichi closed his eyes, avoiding looking at the 'danger' presenting from behind them.

'I just had to think that right now, hadnt I? I jinxed it! Damn Sonoko!'

"Sonoko!" Rans strict voice could be heard. "How often do I have to tell you to stop the stupid comments? Dont be ridiculous! We were simply looking outside!"

"Yeah, shes right! You always stick your nose in other peoples businesses! It´s ennerving!" Shinichi told Sonoko with red cheeks and annoyed gaze, leaning back in his chair, further away from Ran with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sonoko and Haruna were giggling madly and sat down again, still giggling. Shinichi felt really annoyed towards Sonoko. She had hardly changed all the while he had been away.

A few minutes later silence filled the train again and he heard suddenly a soft sigh from next to him. He turned his head for the first time since that little incident, not meaning to give Sonoko another reason for stupid comments, and looked at Ran. She was looking outside again, admiring the play of the red sun appearing slowly behind the mountains.

Why did she sigh? Whats wrong? Is something bothering her? What can I do to help her?

These and more question shoot through his head in the minute he was looking at her. But he did not voice any of his concern.

Instead, Shinichi moved a little closer to her, always sitting upright. Their shoulders were brushing the tiniest bit, only producing warmth. Then he almost accidently reached out and took her lonely hand in his, not saying a word, his gaze fixed at the mountains outside. Ran turned her head to look at him in surprise. Seeing his fixed gaze, she smiled slightly and turned her head again to look outside as well. A small, red shimmering lake passed by this moment as Ran shifted a little of her weight to her left, leaning into his side with her shoulder, her hand clasping gently around his. They remained in this comfortable position, neither speaking to break the magic, for as long as they could, until somebody would come to interrupt the spell surrounding them.

---

"…And then the prince looked at his new wife to be on his horse and saw the blood in the shoe. He suddenly knew she was not the right one and turned to bring her back. In the house, he asked the evil stepmother if she had another daughter except those who obviously were the wrong ones. She said no as suddenly Cinderella appeared. She had something against it but the son of the king insisted to let her try the shoe on. As you can imagine, it fit perfectly and the prince looked at the dirty, ash covered face to discover the beautiful girl he had danced with the previous night and who had stolen his heart. He took her on his horse and together they rid to his beautiful castle where he soon after married her. And if they did not die, they are still living happily ever after. The end!"

Everybody clapped their hands as the guide of Cinderellas beautiful castle stopped her story telling. As much as they had thought it would be boring, the better it had turned out because of all this athmosphere the huge and amazing castle was presenting. Plus, the castle guide really could tell the story in an enchanting way and the whole class was filled with enthusiasm.

Next on their plan for the day was to go to a little tower deeper in the forest in which Rapunzel was supposed to have lived in. Arriving, the class looked up at the old tower. Although it looked really old and run down, it still held a promise of mystery and surprise, something fairy- tale like you could not explain if not seen it with your own eyes.

"Aaawww!" the girls made as they surrounded the tower.

"Thats so cool!" Jodie said loudly, in english, just as enthusiastically as her students.

"This is the story of Rapunzel, my dears!" the guide started telling them, enchanting the whole class once more with the special world only fairy- tales could.

"…And thats how the witch took the daughter of the king and they could do nothing against it except cry because of the loss of their little girl. The princess grew and grew and became the most beautiful girl underneath the sun." she went on, looking around the faces of the young boys and girls around her that were looking intensly at her.

She did not notice one boy was not looking at her but at his childhood friend, the words of the guide reminding him on her and as he observed her with her long, smooth brown hair and her big eyes and lit face as she listened to the story. And he found himself verified.

"After her twelveth birthday, she closed Rapunzel in this tower here, that does not have stairs nor a door, only this little window on top. Whenever the witch wanted to enter, she cried from underneath the window:

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,

Let your hair down!"

Rapunzel had very long, gorgeous hair, like pure gold and whenever she heard the witch she let her hair down and let her climb up this way. After a few years it happened that a prince was walking by this tower and he heard a beautiful voice, making him stop in his travelling. He approached the tower and saw Rapunzel was relieving the boredom with letting her lovely voice rang through the forest. He was magically drawn to her and tried to found a way to climb up the tower but found no door. But he came every day to only listen to her voice. Once it occurred while his laying underneath the window that an old woman appeared. He hid behind a tree and listened to the woman saying the magical words.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,

Let your hair down!"

And soon enough a cord of beautiful golden hair appeared out of the window and the old woman climbed up the tower. The prince thought that if that was the way to reach the top of the tower he wanted to try his luck as well. And on the following day, just as it started dawning he stood underneath the window and called.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,

Let your hair down!"

And soon enough the golden hair of her appeared and he climbed up. At the beginning she was surprisd and frightened to see a man she had never seen before this way stand in front of her. But he started talking to her in a friendly voice and told her he was so enchanted by her voice he needed to come up and see for himself. Thats when she lost her fear and as he asked her to marry him she thought that he was sure to love her more than the evil, old witch. So she said 'yes' and lay her land in his."

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!" the girls made with huge eyes.

"Thats so romantic!"

"Yeah!" all the girls agreed and started giggling loudly.

"Why does something like that never happen to us?" Sonoko asked sadly.

"Yeah!" Ran agreed with dreamy features.

Shinichi looked at her with hardly readable face. "…"

"Dont you want to know how the fairy- tale ends?" the guide asked.

"Of course we do!"all girls and some of the guys replied.

"They thought about a way to get her down and eventually the princess came up with an idea. She told the prince to bring her silk every time he came to visit her so she would be able to bind a ladder for her to climb down and for them to disappear with his horse. It did work out well as long as he came by night for the witch came by day. And she did not realize anything until one day Rapunzel let something slip.

The witch was furious and screamed that she had betrayed her although she had hid her from the world. In her fury she took a knife and cut her hair that were now laying on the floor. She was indeed so furious she send the princess away to live in her agony in a far away desert.

And as this night the prince came and called for hert o let hr hair down, the witch let the braided hair fall down the tower and the prince climbed up. He did not found his beloved Rapunzel but the evil witch waiting for him who was looking with disgusted look at him. She told him furious that his beloved woman was away and would never return and cursed him. The poor prince was suddenly overwhelmed with pain and in his despair jumped off the tower. He did stay alive but he fell in a thorne- hedge, losing his eye sight. Mourning over the loss of his beloved, he walked blindly around the forest for years, eating berries."

"Oh no! Thats so sad!" the girls looked all very shocked at the development of the story and the guys just watched them and grinned at each other mutely.

"Wait, it goes on.

One day, he was already far away from the tower, he heard a lovely but sad voice, reminding him on his lost love. He walked towards it and as Rapunzel recognized him she ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying her heart out. Two of her tears dripped on his eyes and they suddenly cleared. As he opened them again he could see her face perfectly fine. He took her to his kingdom where they were welcomed with open arms and lots of cheers. There they married and lived a long long time satisfied and very happy. The end."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the girls and teacher screamed and clapped their hands contently.

"Thats sooooo sweet!"

"They found each other again in the darkness! Isnt that romantic?"

Unnoticed by everybody, Ran and Shinich shared a very quick gaze.

"Is that reminding you on somebody you know?" Sonoko teased Ran with low voice and poked her elbow in Rans rips gently.

"Sonoko! I dont know what you mean!"Ran answered with red head.

Sonoko giggled and the teacher spoke up again with happy voice.

"Now my dears, lets go back to the train. We still want to visit the famous castle of the Sleeping beauty and it will be some times walk. Lets go!" Jodie finished and the students started walking while chatting happily and loudly.

"Hey, Rapunzel, whats up?" a voice behind Ran giggled and made her turn.

"Oh shut up, baka!"

Shinichi laughed loudly, making her stop walking and turn completely to him.

"Would you stop laughing? Thats not funny!"

She walked off annoyed and obviously so enraged she did not see the stone in her way and tripped. Shinichi immediately stopped laughing and ran to her, gathering Ran up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concerned, tightening his grip around her waist.

"I.. I guess so… but… ouch! I cant put any weight on this foot."

Worried he sat her down on a big stone and started examining her foot. By now the other classmates were gathering around Ran in concern.

"Its not broken. You distorted it only." He told her to her relief.

"My god!" a high voice announced the teacher. "Are you alright?" Jodie asked Ran as she bend down to her.

"Yeah. I just cant walk with this foot."

"Oh, thats not good! You wont be able to walk up to the Sleeping beautys castle with that foot, dear! Lets best get you back to the hostel were we can look what to do further."

Ran looked at her with big, sad eyes.

---

Ran was laying in bed, her mood not the very best since her foot hurt and she would give everything to be with the others on their trip. Being alone in the hostel sucked! A lot!

She looked around the pale room. She knew why she did not like hostel rooms. They were so cold. On the table next her bed there was still the plate with the food the warden had brought her before. On the occar walls, which seemed way too steril for her taste, there were two pictures with modern arts and three large windows which at least seemed to make the room a little friendlier.

Ran sighed. What was she supposed to do till the return of everybody? And she was not even in the position to complain since it had been her own choice staying behind for she did not want to torture herself more on the trip with her distorted foot.

Her head rolled to the left and she looked outside the window. The tree outide was swaying gently and the late afternoon sun dove it in different red and orange tones. She remembered the willows outside the castle of Cinderella and the high tower of Rapunzel which they had visited before she tripped her leg. With red cheeks she wondered suddenly how Shinichi in his suit of the black knight appeared inside her head, looking so absolutely breathtaking and drop dead gorgeous.

Ran smiled. Once more she found her thoughts drifting back to her childhood friend. They seemed to do that a lot recently. It was funny. She could remember the last look he had cast her before they had all left too well. There had been something sad, almost longing in his eyes. His expression was usually very cute but at that moment it had been absolutely adorable!

Her features fell a little. How she wished he was here now, even to only tease her.

Turning around she picked up the book Sonoko had given her so she would not go completely insane. Looking at it she could do nothing but shake her head.

'Oh Sonoko!'

She opened "How to catch your prince charming" and began reading but soon stopped again, her head darting up in surprise. She had heard a sound, something like a pling. Looking around she wasnt able to discover anything, so she turned back to her book, certain it had only been her imagination.

Stragely enough the sound repeated itself. This time she was sure she had heard something. Slowly she placed her book back on her nightstand and carefully walked over to the window. The sound must have come from outside.

Ran opened the window and leaned forward, looking down only to gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered firecely, not wanting the warden to hear.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,

let your hair down!"

"Shinichi! What do you think you are doing!"

"Oh princess, thee knight has arrived! Please let thy hair down so I can come up to rescue thee from the hands of the evil witch."

Ran saw the absolutely serious expression on his face and could do nothing but shake her head and smile. She turned and looked around hastly. Long as her hair was, it was certainly not long enough for him to climb up to her that way. Finding what she was looking for, she turned to give him a smile, to which he had the change to respond, before she disappeared from his view only to come back with her bed sheet.

Luckily she was staying on the first floor and it was not that deep to fall, just in case. She tide her sheet around the table-leg and threw the other end out of the window. Shinichi caught it and pulled, verifying himself of its stability. He smiled at her and started climbing up, with Ran holding the sheet just to be sure nothing happened.

After arriving at his destination, he climbed inside, Ran pulling him slightly. He stood tall and upright in front of her, opening his arms.

"Ta- dah!" his proud voice announced.

Ran smiled and giggled, then clapped her hands.

"Great show oh my Prince, but what happens if the warden catches us?"

"Naaaah, wont happen. I just saw her asleep in front of her TV."

"But.. what are you doing here? Arent you supposed to be at the trip with the others?"

"Oh, without you it is no fun at all! So I faked terrible stomach sickness."

"Are you serious?" she blushed a little.

"Yup. How is your leg?"

"Still hurting, but its getting better…"

"Great!"

He walked a step closer to her, looking at her thoroughly. She backed away just as much, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And the teacher just let you go back although I am the only student left back?"

Shinichi grinned, approaching her still, Ran still stumbling back slowly.

"Well, lets just say, it was Jodie- sensai telling me to take care the warden wont catch me and that I should think of something myself."

"Oh, I see!" Ran answered slowly, still backing away from him until she felt at some point the end of her bed hitting her legs and feel backwards on it.

Shinichi only grinned a whicked grin, bending down and kneeling on the bed above her, coming closer and closer until his face was only a few inches above hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"Arent you at least a little happy to see me?" he whispered and his breath, playing across her nose and cheeks to her ear, made her shudder involuntaryly. Her cheeks reddened at the closeness, his sensual voice making her gasp, robbing her of any words for a few moments.

"Well, if you are asking like that…now that you mention it I might feel a certain relief because of the company I have got now, since it was so terribly boring. Although, I really do think you shouuu-"

She never finished her sentece for his lips were quicker. He had completed the movement and was now kneeling above her, his lips the only part that were touching her. The kiss was light and soft, tender and sweet and he soon broke apart and pulled his head back to look at her face once more.

She had her eyes still closed, lips moist, not wanting to believe he had pulled apart, already missing the feeling of him.

"Well," he said in a mock hurt voice, "if its only for company I might be the wrong knight to be of service. Farewell!" starting to get up, he had the change to hear a quiet: "Oh no, you wont!" before he felt himself being pulled downwards by the force of two arms around his neck. In fact, it was such a surprisingly strong movement that he fell on top of Ran with his whole body. But that was what Ran had wanted and she hugged his body tightly to hers as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away, panting, looking at her annoyed face:

"So, not only company?"

Laughing at her astrounished face, he faked a groan of pain as she slapped his arm playfully, muttering a : "Baka!" before diving one hand in his hair, pulling his head down for another kiss. She could feel his grin against her but decided against fighting with him.

Instead, both quit the playing and the kiss grew even more deep and passionate as their tight embrace did the same. Somewhere during the loving play of their tongues, he had managed to pull his body a little off her and on his elbow so she would not have to carry all his weight.

After some time, the kiss ended, this time because of the simple need to breath. Shinichi pulled away gently and looked at her content face with a smile. Opening her eyes she looked deeply at his own, getting lost in them for the, oh man she had lost counting, time. His hand moved up to gently caress and stroke her hair out of her face and then her cheek which earned him an even brighter smile.

She gently nudged him on his side and he fell backwards, only a few inches, and landed next to her on her bed. She quickly had herself snuggled up against him, her head laying comfortably on his arm while her hand held him tightly to her. He smiled and hugged her close to himself, scooping a few milimeters closer before resting his head on top of hers.

Both let out a sigh of relief.

After some time of wallowing in their bliss, her soft chuckle brought his voice back.

"Hm?"

"I just though… -giggle-… did you really fake illness to stay behind?"

"Sure did!"

"Haha, thats so funny. Mister 'never- misses- a- trip- to- interesting- placed' actually misses one on purpose! My, isnt that ironic?"

"Ts," his hurt voice came back, "if Misses here wants to be alone then I might just as well leave!" he let go of her and made an attempt to stand up but Rans weight and arms held him back.

"Noooo, dont!" she giggled and so did he as he lay back and resumed holding her gently.

"You need to protect me from the evil witch if she comes back!"

"OH right! Fear not tender maiden, nothing will happen to thee as long as I am here!" he said in a loud and proud voice, raising an arm to the heavens during his pledge and straightened himself up a little and off the bed.

She burst out laughing gently, clutching herself to her knight, pulling him down to her again.

"Oh my prince!"

He giggled and held her back, falling on the bed and next to her once more where he was able to hold her better.

"Thats exactly how I feel, Shinichi." She whispered against his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, stroking her head gently. She snuggled closer into his chest, hiding her red cheeks and eventually answered.

"Like nothing can harm me, as long as I am in your arms."

Shinichi smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead with all his affection.

"Because nothing can!" he stated and tightened the embrace a little. Ran only murmured in agreement and her smile of pure satisfaction made his heart go warm. They held each other closely, enjoying the feeling of completeness.

"You think the others will notice?"

"Naaaah, I dont think so! And what if they do? Its not like they are stupid enough to actually mess with me!"

"Hihi, the great detective is talking again? Or is it the feared black knight?" she giggled.

"You bet its both in one!" he managed to say in a stern voice which made her only burst out laughing.

"Oh- oh! They will stand no chance against you!"

"Thats what I am telling you all this time!"

They laughed and she pulled him close to her, falling silent again. She hugged his head to hers so that his cheek was resting against her own and was lovingly stroking his hair, his scalp and his neck, going down in his shirt to the top of his shoulders which she caressed just as loving.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch as he rubbed his cheek against hers softly, kissing it after pulling slightly apart before he repeat the whole ceremony.

Suddenly, she looked surprised at him as his hand lay itself in the middle of her breasts.

"Shinichi?"

"…" he did not answer.

His hand slowly wandered upwards to her gracious neck, stroking it softly with his fingertips in the progress. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then looked back up at his face, curious what he was doing, delighted by his features. His fingers wandered a few inches beneath the opening of her shirt and she was about to protest, as they dove underneath the gold chain she was wearing around her neck, pulling it out with a gentle finger from its hiding place under her shirt.

Revealing the beautiful chain, its pendant was pulled out by him at the same time. It was an amazing but simple gold ring hanging on her chain.

"You know," he started, looking down at the ring that was on his palm, "I really think you should wear this on the place it belongs to." His tender eyes looking sharply into her glimmering ones.

Putting action to his words he gently reached for her hand, holding it gently in his.

"The place it touched first on your georgous body."

He entwined his fingers lovingly with hers. Ran kept looking into his eyes all the while, her heart beating a strong beat now.

"The place I placed it on first."

He bend down all the while looking into her eyes and gently pressed his lips on her hand, kissing it with so much affection and devotion she would have liked to cry. Or simply bury him in her embrace forever. But she remained unmoving, feeling it a crime to disturb him at this point.

"The place it should remain on for the rest of our lives."

He placed her hand flat in his, then slowly and solemnly placed the ring that was still attatched to the chain on her left ring-finger. Satisfied with his work, he looked happily at her, as if wanting to see if he had made her proud.

Well, proud was not the exact word Ran had used at that moment. Absolutely happy and content maybe. Or amazingly, unbelieveable and undescribable happy. Maybe that came closer. It was hard to describe those intense feelings that were running through her right now. She only knew they were this intense, they had to come out. Which they did, though her eyes.

Colorless, liquid perls were coming out of her eyes, running dow her red cheeks and over her smiling, red mouth one by one. He knew she was not sad and that her crying had other reasons and bend down to gently kiss her tears away, making her close her eyes again in pure delight. Pulling back he looked in her eyes, waiting until hers opened as well. Seeing Ran open her eyes at this moment, felt to him like as if the sun had just rose directly in front of him, only for him.

She was smiling so brightly up at him he felt his heart go warm and cold and warm again, just like his whole body. Like as if he had no control over himself anymore. Realizing she had not spoken a word, he did speak to her again in concern.

"Ran, my angel, are you all right?"

She only shook her head. His insides went cold. And she continued shaking her head, faster and faster, harder and harder until she started crying again lightly. Seeing his worried gaze, she reached with her free hand around her neck and pulled her chain off, leaving only the ring on. Reaching over she carefully placed the chain on her night table and looked back at Shinichi with teary eyes.

All of a sudden, she threw herself into his arms, very hard, knocking him backwards so that she was laying on his top. She hugged his head tightly to her chest, close to her heart as hard as she could.

"Oh Shinichi, Shinichi!" she showered his face with kisses, up and down, down and up. She started with his forehead, going over to his sleeves and up to his nose, then his cheeks and finally kissed the corners of his mouth, all the while tenderly holding his head between her hands. Placing a too quick kiss on his lips, she pulled her head away enough to stare in his eyes. Those soulful, gentle eyes she loved more than anything.

She stroked his face, brushing his bangs out of his face with tender fingers before returning her hand to her previous spot on his cheek. He was looking oh so adorably up at her, his eyes soft and deep and were reflecting his neverending strong and deep feelings for her. She bend down and brushed her soft lips over his, meaning to tease him a little.

"I love you, Shinichi!" she whispered as she looked into his eyes with soft gaze.

"So do I. I love you, too. More than anything else on this world!"

She smiled and slowly closed her eyes, with him following her example, and bend down. Their lips brushed a little, sending shivers up and down their spines, and she leaned in completely, devoting herself to the kiss and to him. He returned the kiss with all the affection he had for her in his heart. With all the devotion and affection that made it beat, that made him breath and made him go on living. Just as much as her.

Needing to breath, she pulled away from him and smiled some more with shining eyes at her Shinichi. He smiled back. Ran pulled one hand away from his cheek, after caressing it once more gently, and touched her own cheek with the hand.

"What do you think?"she asked him with a smile, holding proudly her fingers of her left hand apart.

"Perfect!" he grinned at her, taking one hand from her back and pulled her hand again to his lips, kissing it softly directly on the blinking ring. "Just perfect!"

Touched once more, she bend down smiling and started kissing him again. He replied, of course, with equal passion, his hand diving into her sea of brown, silky hair to hold and caress her head gently. Shinichi then turned to his side, making her fall on the bed and off him and kneeled above her. He broke apart from the kiss then and grinned down at Ran who grinned back. He bend to kiss her again before laying his head down on her chest, sighing softly as her hands came up to caress the back of his head and back.

Fearing his weight might be too much, he turned them once more. This time there were laying side by side. He hugged her close to his body as she snuggled close to his form, closing her eyes in absolute bliss and contentment. Then Ran placed a hand on his cheek, drawing his head a little down to hers and gave him a sweet kiss, before she lay it against against his chest, lacing her fingers through his. He also uttered a sigh of contentment and gave her head a kiss before he lay it on top of it. Snuggled together like this, the two lovers soon fell asleep.

---

Shinichi awoke with a start from his light slumber as he heard clinging coming from the door. Then he heard a lot of voices, thankfully further away but one voice was directly in front of the door.

"I am coming! Ill just check up on Ran and if she needs something or wants to come to dinner and will be right back!"

He blinked once and thats all he succeeded in doing for the door already burst open, revealing the face of Sonoko who was smiling until she lay eyes on the couple in the bed.

'We are SO doomed!' was his only thought.

end chapter one

* * *

_This story consists of two chapters. What do you think about this one?_

_So, it is finally there. My maybe last schooltrip. I hope some of you know the first two stories, with A/K and H/K and can tell me which one they like best. Personally, this is my favorite. I am not sure if I leave it to be a trilogy or add a Makoto/Sonoko or Takagi/Sato pasrt later. What would you do?_


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment, got to tell you one thing:

Enjoy folks!

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

Sonoko seemed to be not only shocked. Somehow he could not seem to read her expression but he figured it would be better if he got away from his fiancée as soon as possible, so he started sitting up. 

To his surprise, she raised her hand, beckoning for him to dont move. He stopped cold, observing her puzzled.

"Sonoko, we-" she cut him off with another move of her hand.

Then she quietly closed the door behind her and turned again to the couple. Her smile freaked Shinichi completely out but he did not dare say anything, or make a move for that matter.

"Never thought you had it in you, Kudo!" she grinned at him.

He blushed deeply and immediately went to protect him and Ran.

"Stupid! We did not-"

"I know, I can tell." She grinned wider, looking at his and her fully clothed forms. "It was not what I meant."

He looked confused at his sleeping lovers best friend.

"I meant, that I would never have thought the whole romantic castles with all the tales and stuff we visited today would inspire you to actually tell her how you feel about her!" she grinned and he froze, looking funnily at her.

Then suddenly his blood froze as Sonokos cold gaze pirced through him.

"You DID tell her how you feel about her, didn#'t you?" to his ears it sounded more like a threat than a question or anything else, almost like as if his destiny depended on his answer.

He nodded and saw her face immediately relax.

"I am glad! Congratulations!" she told him with a smile and he nodded, still tense. Then she grinned. "About time, man!"

For the first time he felt his own face relax a little. What did not mean he let his guard down for a second. He was not at all sure about what was to happen now. Seeing the conflict in his eyes, she grinned once more and walked back to the door, taking the handle in her hand and turned a last time to look at him.

"You have half an hour, Romeo, before dinner is ready." Then she stepped through it. He needed one second to comprehend that he was still alive and everything was okay.

"Sonoko!" he called out for her and she stopped, looking back at him.

"Thank you!" was all he said. Was all he needed to say.

She smiled warmly at him, then at Ran and back to him and nodded.

"You better don't hurt her, Kudo, or I will have to cause you real pain!" her words made the hair on his arms stand up in alarm and a cold shudder cross his spine but he remained strong enough to answer.

"I won't."

And she believed him. It was hard to not believe him for he truly meant every word with all his heart. Giving a last smile and nod, she disappeared through the door. Ten seconds later he could hear her screamingly reponse to another girls screaming question.

"She's asleep and I just could not bring myself to wake her, yet! I will when the food is ready, though!"

Shinichis body slowly untensed. He was still confused. This girl was just… irritating. But, for some reasons, he felt their secret was safe with her. Although everything else maybe was not, this secret might have the change of surviving. At least only a little, until they would graduate. It might as well have been a good thing she discovered them for he knew it was hard for Ran to keep such a secret from her best friend. He came to the conclusion, that Sonoko really was weird. Fullstop.

Shinichi shrugged mentally. He turned his attention to way nicer matters. Like the beautiful girl that was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. Looking down at her his gaze immediately softened. She had her one arm still tightly around his midsection and the other, that would have been trapped underneath her, was drawn to her chest instead. Her face looked absolutely content and, as he noticed with pride, her soft, slightly parted lips were a little redder than usual, certainly from his sensual kisses.

Everything inside him was screaming to not do what he knew he had to very soon. To him it looked like a shame, a real crime to wake this beautiful, innocent creature he had the honor of holding in his arms, out of her pure dreams. But he knew there was no helping it. Sooner or later he knew he would have to.

He decided to let her sleep for a few more minutes, the thought of waking her almost broke his heart. He was simply looking at his fiancée with devotion and wonderfilled gaze, still wondering deep down what he ever did to deserve her by his side. And soon, even for the rest of his life. Their life together as husband and wife. His heart started throbbing faster an unknown song of happiness, made only for her and nobody else. He understood that the heavens had gifted him with their most precious angel and here and now he promised solemnly to take care of her with his life, till death do them part.

Afraid the time passed too quickly and against them, he could finally not wait anymore with the unevitable. They might return any moment.

"Sweetheart? Do you hear me?" he whispered down to Ran.

Nothing happened.

"Darling? We have to get up!" no reaction from Ran.

'She sure is sleeping the sleep of the Sleeping beauty!' Shinichi thought. Then an idea came to his mind.

'Of course!'

Of course! What kind of prince would he be if he forgot such a simple thing!

He closed his eyes and bend down, giving Ran a kiss. But it was not only a kiss, it was the special kiss of love that only your one true love can give you. The kiss of love that awakens the princess. And sure enough he felt her lean into the kiss. He deepened the kiss and she accepted without a second of hesitation, kissing him back with equal hunger. Eventually he pulled away.

"See, the princess has awoken!" he whispered gently and she smiled at him with bright eyes.

"Now you have to marry me, oh my prince!"

He grinned even more and took again possession of her hand, kissing it right on her ring.

"This is exactly what I had in mind!"

"Oh Shinichi!" she hugged his head to her. He hugged her back, rubbing her back.

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither!"

Both meaning the day they can finally say: "I do!"

He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"My love, we should get up. Dinner will be ready soon and I really don't want to have to look at Sonoko again from this spot!"

Ran pulled back and looked at him.

"She…?"

"Yeah! They returned and before I could react she had already entered the room. Thankfully alone."

"What did she…"

"Oh she was awfully cool about it. Said she would cause me real pain if I ever hurt you and wished us congratulations!"

"Will she…"

"No, she will keep quiet. I hope."

"Gee, you should have woken me up!"

"No, not for the world my love!"

She looked at him with a slight 'aawww' and kissed him again.

"I guess we really should get going!"

"Unfortunately."

And they pulled apart, under protest of course and walked over to the window. A real prince returned the way he came in, and Shinichi climed out of the window, ready to climb down.

"I bid you adieu, my princess, but be certain I am to return and take you with me next time!"

"I can hardly wait!" she whispered and gave him a sweet kiss before he smiled at her and descended.

"Ran? Are you ready?" Sonokos voice burst inside the room one minute later.

"Yeah." Ran answered with a smile from her spot on the bed. She bend to bind her shoes as she heard Sonokos shocked voice.

"Ran! What is that?"

"What?"

"That! On your finger!"

"Oh that…" Ran looked down at her finger. "It's only dirt from the window."

"I see. You better wash it before coming for dinner."

"Yep!"

And as Ran was about to hobble past Sonoko, she suddenly found herself in the embrace of her best friend.

"Congratulations, Ran! Finally you two made it!"

"Thank you, Sonoko!" Ran hugged her friend back with closed eyes.

---

"Ran! How is your foot, dear?" Jodie asked her.

"It's a little better. Not as green as before anymore!"

All the girls on the table laughed.

"Great, great! Now sit down and eat something. Certainly you will feel better then!"

"Yes. Thank you!"

And the girls around Ran started telling her about their trip to the Sleeping beautys castle and how beautiful it had been. But Ran only smiled and nodded, thinking she had spend her afternoon in a much nicer way. Speaking of it. She looked past one of her friend and caught a look at her fiancé. He was eating with real hunger.

'Stupid me, forgot he had not had something to eat in the afternoon!' Ran thought.

Then suddenly he looked up of his meal and looked around, obviousy feeling observed. As he caught Rans smile he returned it.

Seeing her steady her head with her left hand, he noticed her engagement- ring was gone. Pointing at his own finger, he tried to ask her without words, were the ring was. She looked at her finger, then smiled at him. Placing a hand slowly to her heart was everything she needed to do for him to understand that she had thread it again on her chain and was wearing it close to her heart. After all they had agreed to keep their engagement a secret until their graduation.

Ran looked to see if somebody was paying any attention to her. Seeing that luckily nobody was, she moved her lips slightly, whispering without sound 'I love you!' to Shinichi at the next table.

He understood every word and moved his lips in return with a smile, whispering the same and Ran brightly smiled at him.

The two lovers kept smiling warmly at each other. Sonoko must have seen it, for she leaned closer to Ran and whispered in her ear:

"Awwww, isn't love a great thing?"

Ran nodded while never taking her eyes away from Shinichi.

"The best!" she whispered

**The end**

* * *

_I do not know why, but I love this Schooltrips the most of the trilogy. What do YOU guys think? Let me know, will you?_


End file.
